


The Vampire’s Knight

by slyodalucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, Possible smut, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer
Summary: Thelwinter, a city wealthy for it’s mineral abundance in the surrounding Bretnear mountains. Is terrorized by a vampire who lives in a mansion halfway up the Northern mountain. She has killed many from the town and now, Lord Daubeny. Has ordered Knight Captain Raven to handle the monstrous creature.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~ 

It was the middle of winter. Snow caked the mountain tops, hills, and trees as far as the eye could see. The city of Thelwinter sat nestled in a clearing at the base of three mountains. Surrounding the city like a natural defensive barrier. No army could climb them and make a flanking attack on the city.

They were known as the Bretnear mountains and were named after the founder of Thelwinter. The city sat on a wealthy bed of iron ore and other various mineral deposits, and as such the city saw great fortune. Several wealthy houses established themselves there, creating mines and businesses that supported the town. 

Generation after generation the town grew to a substantial size. Such that it warranted it’s own army and defensive walls to protect it from bandits or those that would try to siege is from the south. The only passage free of the mountains grip, with mountains to the East and West rich in minerals that fostered the city’s growth. 

Though, a trail wound it’s way up to nearly the summit of the northern mountain. At the end of the trail sat a lonely house, well, much less of a house and more of a mansion. The mansion stood solitary and surrounded by a dense snow capped forrest. In the beginning some tried to make contact with whomever lived in the house. 

The first few to do so were surprised to find that the house seemed abandoned. The doors were locked and no one answered when they knocked. A year or two later a small group of one carpenter, a stone mason, and a few hunters. Traveled up the trail to see what could be done about the abandoned house. 

But, days went by and no one had heard from or seen the group. It was feared that they had either gotten lost and froze to death. Or some kind of wild life had attacked them and killed them. Decades went by and year after year some fool would travel up to that house. Even a lord, Archibald, had made an attempt to claim the mansion as his own. He was never heard from again. 

Gradually, rumors and tales of the trail began to manifest themselves amongst the people of Thelwinter. They varied in their wildness, some tame and others sounded like sheer madness. But they all settled on one thing, a single consensus, the north mountain was cursed. 

It was believed that those who traveled it, simply disappeared, as no bodies were ever found. The rumors continued on for some time until a child, who had gotten a little too curious for his parent’s liking. Had an experience that would put into law that the mountain and it’s trail were off limits. 

In the woods, he saw a beautiful woman, with a man in her arms and her face buried in his neck. As he called to the woman, believing them to be hurt, she turned and snarled at the boy. Her mouth and chin stained a deep crimson, fangs dripping with blood as she bared them at the child. Paralyzed with terror for only a few seconds, he soon turned and ran. Feet carrying him as fast as humanly possible, only to have the collar of his shirt snagged. He tried to not look death in the eye , fearful that she might rip his throat out at the slightest misstep. 

He begged and pleaded for his life, only to be have his head tilted up to look at the woman. 

“Never come back to this mountain, child. Less you wish to have your head removed.” She threatened, looking deep into the boy’s eyes with her own blood red gaze. 

“O-Okay! Just please, let me go!” He begged and with that she let the poor boy go. He ran home terrified and his trousers soaked in his own urine. Pleading and crying to his parent. Speaking words of a vampire who lived up in the northern mountain. 

Without much need for coaxing, the story spread through out the town. Driving panic and fear into the hearts of it’s citizens. Who abided by the commands of the Vampire, save for a few foolish souls. They took very poorly to some monster killing their townsfolk. Their feeble and weak attempts to kill the Vampire were met with blood curdling screams and brutality the likes of which they had never seen. 

Ever few years, the citizens of Thelwinter would grow restless and parade around the same old sentiment. That they would not sit by and let some creature of the night make them live in fear. But, failed attempts after failed attempt, death after bloody death. It soon became realized that she was there to stay. 

However, Lord Daubeny, the self declared king of Thelwinter. A man of near infinite wealth and equally infinite paranoia. Found himself plagued with a crippling fear that the Vampire would soon wipe out the town. Raise an army of darkness and crush them with little hope of stopping her. Despite her many declarations that she had no intentions to do so. in fact she had never stepped one foot outside the beginning of the trail at the base of the mountain, since Thelwinters founding that is. 

Thus he turned to the Knight Captain, Raven of Thelwinter, to take care of the troublesome monster. Raven, once an orphan, rose to the rank of knight captain after the loss of her brother. Who held the title previously. 

Lord Daubeny, was an anxious man and had little patience for the necessary precautions to ensure such a task was successful. As such, once the Knight Captain had selected her contingent of soldiers and fellow knights. He ordered them to march on the Vampire’s home, Raven urged him to hold off for one more day. As the mountains were besieged by a snow storm of mighty gusts and heavy snow. 

Much to Raven’s dismay, he would not compromise. He wanted the Vampire’s head on a platter by the next morning. With little to go in the way of convincing him, Raven set out with her small army and marched the trail. It was cold and soon most of the soldiers who had no intentions of dying in conditions like this. Headed home, with the Captain’s approval. It was only her and the rest of her Knights, serving to make the challenge all the more impossible. 

The Knight Captain certain, that she would meet her end at the fangs of that soulless creature. 

~Prologue End~


	2. The Confrontation.

~Early Evening~

The snow was deep, and the trail was no where to be seen. The only discernible feature of the path was the obvious split in the trees on both sides and the slight curve they took up the mountain. To lift one’s foot one would have to force their way through the white powder. It was at knee height, but still the five knights trudged along. Some more begrudgingly than others. 

Though they had reason to complain, the were marching to what was assuredly their deaths. In the middle of snow storm no less, the least the wild could’ve done was keep the trail clear. It didn’t help that being on foot mean the space between their shins and greaves, would become packed with snow every once in a while. Causing them to stop for a brief moment to dig it out before continuing on in the blistering cold. 

Raven marched on with little difficulty or fixation on the futility of their situation. A cloak wrapped around her half plate armor, Keeping what it could of the biting winds off her. Though it wasn’t enough to stop the occasional shiver and shaky breath. Her eyes scanned the tree line as it grew gradually closer to night. Even closer to the witching hour. 

“Captain!” A young voice called from the back of the group. Yelling to make sure he was speaking over the whistling of the wind.. It was a very young man, probably no older than twenty-one or twenty-two. 

“Yes, Alexander?!” Raven replied, her focus never breaking from the tree line. Hoping to see something that would give away their mythical target. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but why haven’t we taken the horses?!” Came his next question, before he brought up his gloved hands and blew into them to warm them.

“Christ, you sound like Daubeny’s maiden!” She joked, trying to make light of their situation. Not entirely dodging the question. 

The other three knights laughed and chuckled heartily understanding the joke. But Alexander only squinted his eyes, and made a puzzled look He had little experience with the Lords maiden, as he was relatively new to knighthood. He had never spoken to someone of high class for vast lengths of time. He really only reported to the Knight Captain for orders or information.

The boy was by no means inexperienced in combat, it was just his formality and charisma were not quite befitting of someone with his title. He was just eager to please higher ups when push came to shove, and that was all he knew to do. Not like the others. 

Herman was brutish and strong in figure, but he was gentle at heart and quite the ladies man. Percival was precise, cunning, and witty in conversation. Jackson was...well rounded and brash but had some kind of charm that routinely baffled the Knight Captain. 

As for the Captain. 

Raven was tall, for a woman, and had eyes that some thought were a result of mystical magic or a birth defect. They were a deep purple and received many compliments from both men and women alike. She stood up straight and carried her self in a professional manner. It helped her avoid thinking about things that she deemed unpleasant. Aside from her professional nature she was also rather chivalrous, taking kindly to those less fortunate or in a tough rut. 

“To answer your query, Alexander!” Raven called back taking the topic a bit more serious. “It’s because the horses would freeze to death in this weather!” 

“Well, I certainly say it’s better them than us! I can’t feel my damned feet!” Alexander groaned, sharing a sentiment that was no doubt held by the rest of the group. 

“Aye! I agree with the young lad! I may be big and tough, but me wee toes are freezin’!” Herman chimed in, his accent clear as day through the blizzard. 

“And you think mine are not?!” Raven retorted, trying to stop the bickering with a bit of admittance that she was in the same boat as them. 

“W-Well no, but...!” Herman grumbled as he chose his next words carefully. “Look Captain...alls I’m sayin is I don’t rightly favor Daubeny’s insistence on us bein’ out ‘ere! I mean what even are the chances we find the beastie we’re lookin’ for!” 

“Yeah, Captain! The big guy has got a point! What do you think our odds are?!” Jackson agreed, taking his turn to say something about his current state of displeasure. “You think we have a chance are against this supposed vampire?!” 

With the two of them feeding off of each others statement, Raven grew more and more conscious of their near imminent deaths. But she lacked have the will and courage to tell them what she thought, thus she kept trudging through the snow. Part of her face covered by the collar of her cloak, the wind stabbing into her eyes causing her to wince. Herman and Jackson were both confused by the silence, not sure if the Captain was choosing to ignore them or just hadn’t heard. 

“She doesn’t! The odds are stacked against us, we’ve been sent up this mountain to die!” Percival said, answering for the Captain. His voice still managing to keep and air of calmness to it despite word choice and the blizzard. Herman, Jackson, and Alexander all turn to give each other concerned looks.

“Percival, I would prefer it if you didn’t read my mind!” Raven said, giving him a look of annoyance. 

“Who said that I was captain?!” Percival retorted coldly. Raven cursed to herself and turned her head away from him. The Captain didn’t need them going into this fight thinking they would all die. But then again, she was a fool to think that someone like Percival wasn’t already aware of the likely outcome. 

By now the sun was gone and it was near pitch dark, save for the ambient glow of the moon. The snow reflecting the light and making it just a bit more visible. The darkness was even more unsettling given the knowledge of where they were. Herman, Jackson, and Alexander all choosing to huddle together. Hoping strength in number would be their saving grace. 

Every crack of a tree and every howl of wolves that were miles off, made the group snap in each direction. All except for Percival and the Captain, they were calm and took the time to be the actual eyes of the group. Searching the darkness for any kind of movement. Knowing that with their enemy outnumbered they would likely choose to ambush the knights. Picking off the weakest link first. Then patiently subjugating the rest of them.

Then in a split second It was dead silent aside from the flake filled winds. Raven couldn’t hear much of anything beside that. Not the nervous words from her compatriots, not the howling of the wolves. Nothing, save for a dull sound that was dully getting louder and louder. Until it formed a voice. 

“....why are you here?....” The voice whispered softly into the Captain’s ear. 

“Who’s there?!” Raven yelled, startling the others as she whipped to the left in search of the voice. 

“Captain?!” Percival questioned, on behalf of the others and himself. But Raven couldn’t seem to hear him, as she made no attempt to acknowledge them. 

“....Why do you hunt me, my dear?...” This time the voice was a bit more than a whisper and Raven turned to her right. Surprised to see the others starring at her in confusion. 

“Can you not hear her?! What she’s saying?!” Raven asked, looking back and forth between the others and Percival. They all shook their heads. “She’s here, I can hear her! Find her!” 

“....my dear, turn back...” The disembodied voice pleaded calmly. Raven growled and kept looking around trying to find anything that would give away their adversaries position. Only to find nothing by snowy blackness.

“...this is suicide...” Raven grew more and more irritated. The Vampire knew the advantage it had. It knew they could not find it unless it wanted them to, it was toying with them. More specifically toying with the Captain, but it had a strange sense of humor if this was it’s version of toying with them. 

“Enough games! Show yourself!” The captain yelled, seconds went by and then finally her sense of hearing came back. She could hear the wind more clearly. All the while the rest of the group was watching her with frightened eyes. Believing she had gone mad, they stood their distance but kept their weapons sheathed. 

In a blur and with a rather sudden muffled thud. A body dropped from the sky and fell deep into the snow, though shallow enough to still be seen. The Captain and the others jumped back startled, her sword was drawn in and instant The corpse was covered in blood, it stained the brown gambison body armor. Upon closer inspection the head was removed uncleanly, some vertebrae of the neck poking out from the meat. Judging by the outfit it was already apparent what this was from. 

The body was a fresh kill and it came from the band of soldiers that the captain had let return to the city. They didn’t have the equipment for the cold weather, not that the knights did either, thus Raven sent them home. Better they be guarding the city than freezing to death on a mountain. But much to her dismay, it would seem that none if them made it home. 

“Monster! How dare you!” Raven yelled out in fury. Enraged at how such a creature could slaughter soldiers in such a disgusting fashion. 

“I am no monster.” The Vampire spoke, almost ethereal in sound. But this time they all could hear her, they all drew their weapons and readied themselves for a fight. 

All of them except, Alexander. Who was to shocked by seeing a body land before them, beheaded. None of the others seemed to notice as her was in complete panic. The boy had seen bodies before some missing arms others without heads. That wasn’t the problem, it was the fact that body had plummeted from the sky like hail. It made him terrified of the power the beast possessed. 

There was a horrified scream, then a blur of motion in Alexander’s position, and then a loud clanking sound somewhere behind the Captain. As they all turned they could see what hung from the tree. Alexander, his chest bloodied, and a tree limb the width of a man’s arm push through his stomach. Crimson dripped down the body, off his legs, and into the clear white snow. 

“Alexander!” Herman called, but the boy was in too much pain and shock to register his voice. Much less take his fading attention off the branch that he was impaled to. Second later is body went limp and he was dead. 

“Stay close!” Raven ordered, her hands tightening their grip around the hilt of her longsword. Knowing their was little time to grieve over the young man’s death. 

The four of them proceeded to create a tight formation. One for each cardinal direction, making a tight three hundred and sixty degree perimeter. Nothing would get the drop on them, nothing that was human. The vampire jumped down from above, their only blind spot and landed right behind Jackson. He only had a chance to scream and make a feeble attempt to swing with his sword, but the Vampire was faster. 

He could only make garbled noises as the monster leapt away from a quick reactionary swing of Herman axe. It landed with a muffled swish and puff if powdery snow. Jackson simple stumbled about, gargling and gasping wetly for air. Blood spewed from his throat as it had been ripped clean open, gushing down his chest as he finally fell over; bleeding out face first in the cold snow. 

All Raven could do was watch in horror as she witnessed her men get cut down one by one. In clean and quick kills, but that quickness felt like slaughter with how easily they were dispatched. The next to go was Percival, as the vampire rushed from the trees, he readied his pole arm and made a lunge to strike her. For a split second he could see the crimson of her eyes before she ducked under the strike and drove her hand like a spear into his chest. The hand pierced cleanly through plate armor, a layer of gambison, and into the right side of his chest. 

She wrapped her hand like a vice around his heart, then gave an effortless squeeze and his heart exploded in her hands. His face frozen in an expression of excruciating pain. Yanking her hand from his chest she grabbed the pole arm, snapped it in two and threw the spear tipped axe into Raven’s side. The power in the throw caused the spear tip to cut through the Captains plate like butter. Just barely missing the woman’s left kidney. She screamed out in sudden pain and fall back into the snow. Dropping her longsword in the porcess.

Herman responded with a one-handed overhead swing of his two-handed axe. The vampire darted forward and caught the pole of the axe, stopping it mid swing. Her eyes bore deep into his soul, but he returned the deathly glare fearlessly. With a right hook that caught the Vampire off guard, he knocked her back and to the ground. Only for her to a scurry off in a blur of speed. Leaving him to tend to the now wounded Captain. 

“Come on, Lass! We’ve got to get out of ‘ere!” He encouraged, as he rushed to the Captains aid and addressed the spear size problem. He counted to three but with out her knowledge and then pulled the weapon from her body. Raven let out a wail of pain and damn near punched Herman square in the jaw. 

“If we make it out of here, you’re dead meat.” The Captain threatened with a growl. To which the strong man, just hoisted her up in his arms with a hearty chuckle and began to run. Axe strapped to his back as he ran. 

“ ‘If’ “ He replied knowing full well their odds of escape at the current moment. 

As they ran the Vampire effortlessly kept pace, appearing in any gathering of trees. Only for them to run past and for her to reappear in another grouping of the forest. Herman grew increasingly frustrated but also equally confused. Not understanding why the vampire wasn’t attacking. They were sitting ducks, Herman wouldn’t possible be able to react in time if she went for the killing blow. So why wasn’t she? 

“Ahhh, fuck!” Herman screamed, a sudden shot of pain as his leg gave way and he dropped. Causing him to drip the Captain after which she tumbled in the snow for a couple feet. The wound in her side making painful bloody pleas for Raven to stop this ordeal. “Run Captain! Get out of ‘ere!” 

Herman looked down at his thigh to see a rather large dagger imbedded in his leg. No doubt in his mind that it was from their evil monster. He wrapped his gauntleted hand around the hilt and with a loud defiant roar, he ripped it from his leg. Standing, with blood staining the snow beneath him, Herman levied the axe from his back scanned the tree line. Determined to fight. 

Gritting her teeth Raven stood and looked on horrified at the state of their mission. The sickening hands of panic began to wrap it’s disgusting fingers around her heart. The Captain had never felt anything close to fear in her entire life as a soldier. No battle scared her, bodies did not phase her, fallen comrades evoke no immediate response. But now, now she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach and her mind was in a confused frenzy as she fought with herself. 

Then the vampire appeared, Raven could see her black dress from around Herman’s shoulders. He was buying her time and she was wasting it arguing in her head about whether to run or fight. Her fellow knight raised his axe and with a battle cry like none she had heard, he charged the monster. Yelling his final words to her. 

“Run!” 

The Captain didn’t even have time to think, yet her legs were already moving. The sounds of yelling and screaming getting soft and softer as she trudged through the icy cold wind and snow. Her breath turning to fog as she panted, the blood leaking from her wound painting a clear trail for the vampire to follow. As if she really needed one. She knew exactly where Raven was running to. Minutes passed and the Captain was nearing the half way point when a sudden force. Lifted her off her feet and sent her hurtling into the tree line. 

Raven closed her eyes as she expected to hit a tree and die on impact or to be impaled like Alexander. But none such pain came, instead she landed on her back in the snow. As she opened her eyes she saw the face if the woman who had been the creature behind the snowy vale. 

The Vampire’s faced was white, not pale or sickly, but stone white. Along with her hair, which roughly and yet beautifully in the snowy winds. She stood tall though Raven couldn’t discern if that was because of her position. Or if the woman was actually of considerable height. If the creature had not viciously slaughtered the Knight Captains comrades in ways befitting of a monster. Raven would’ve been remiss to not call her the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

Clambering to her feet Raven began to run for her life, yanking off the that protected her torso. As it was becoming more a hinderance than something that was designed to protect her. As soon as the Captain removed the solid barrier she received a bone chilling gust of wind. It made her shiver and cover herself with her arm. Not that she cared, at this rate dying of hypothermia would be a preferable alternative to having the life drained from her by that thing. 

As Raven ran and ran everything was starting to look the same. Tree upon snow capped tree that, in the dark, bore no noticeable difference from the last. Panic was fully enveloping the Knight as she continued on with out a thought. Her body begging her to stop as her legs grew colder and stiffer. All but the wound in her side felt numb and an eery quietness, like the one from before, started to envelope the Captains hearing.

“....Why do you run from me, my dear?...” The vampire spoke with her etherial words. Raven tried to shut them out and to not feel like she was losing her mind. 

“...Please, you will die if you run any farther...” But she couldn’t get them to stop nothing short of her own death could make the voice stop. Thus she kept running and running. 

“...Stop running, my dear. Please, you will die...” Convinced that the creature was just playing a sick and twisted game, Raven continued even further into the woods. Until eventually she couldn’t take the talking anymore. 

“SHUT UP!” The Captain screamed, sounding like a scared child. Terrified beyond her wits and in so much numbed pain that she might collapse at any moment, she pulled her knife. Then proceeded to hold it to her throat. “Just fucking shut up!” 

“No, please!” The vampire pleaded as she made her presence known from behind. Something that sounded like genuine concern present in her voice. The vampire held out her hands in worry as she gradually stepped closer. To which Raven replied by taking two steps back.

“You stay the FUCK....away from me!!” Raven yelled, knife pressed with the edged to one side of her jugular. A subtle cough leaving her throat as she caught her breath, taking in bitter cold air. Her was nose running and there were tears in her eyes. Her heart swimming with a mixture of grief, pain, panic, and the sensation most foreign to her. Fear. 

“Don’t, please! I wish to help you!” The pale woman begged. Confusing Raven for a second, unable to tell if the offer was genuine or a trap designed to lure her in for the final kill.

“I-I-I don’t want your help, wench!” The Captain spit with such vitriol that a discernible and almost gut wrenching frown appeared on the Vampires face. 

“My dear, let me help you! You must get warm quick or you will die!” As they argued, Raven could feel the signs of hypothermia setting in. Her breathing was becoming shaky along wit her hands, which made the knife wobble against her reddened skin. Her body was racked with uncontrollable shivers as her body used it’s muscles to fight and keep her warm. 

“M-M-Maybe, you know, that wouldn’t be s-so f-fucking bad! C-Considering what y-you’ll do t-to me!” The Vampire was considerably closer to the Captain than before. Raven wasn’t capable of moving back any further, too paralyzed with fear and shivering. 

“Let me help you, my dear!” The Vampire kept pleading and Raven wasn’t even sure anymore in her ability to tell if she could trust the vampire. The hand that held the knife was getting number by the second, she couldn’t even uncoil the fingers herself anymore. 

Still the creature go closer and closer, until they we only a half apart. The Captain’s mind was running wild with concoction of overwhelming emotions. Slowly and with great care not to startle Raven, the vampire reached for the hand with the knife. As their hands touched, although Raven could not feel anything, the vampire carefully brought the knife away from the Captains jugular and Raven felt herself slipping. A dam was about o break in her psyche and there was little she could do to stop it. 

As the vampire, pulled the knife from Raven’s hand and lovingly brought the Captain into her arms. It was then that she began to cry, her body convulsing in the least appealing of ways. As tears and whimpers and sniffling wails left the Captain’s throat. The Vampire pulled the woman’s head into the crook of her neck. 

“Shhhhh, my dear. It’s okay, I shall hold you.” She whispered sweetly, like a mother to her child who had just seen a monster under their bed. Raven sniveled uncontrollably in the arms of this creature, one that had not only dispatched her comrades. Yet, done so in ways she had never thought possible without the weapons to do so. 

“K-Kill me....” Raven begged, she had never felt so broken before and she hated it with every ounce of her being. She wanted it to end. To never feel such crippling anguish ever again. 

“I can not bring myself to harm you, my sweet child.” The vampire answered, gently kissing into the Captains black hair. 

“W-W-Why....” 

“I...don’t know.” She answered honestly, for the question perplexed even herself. With gentle coos and added warmth of the vampire’s cloak. Raven ceased her crying. 

“Come, let us get you warm.”

~End~


End file.
